Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5x}{3} - \dfrac{x}{6}$
In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3$ and $6$ $\lcm(3, 6) = 6$ $ k = \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{5x}{3} - \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{x}{6} $ $k = \dfrac{10x}{6} - \dfrac{x}{6}$ $k = \dfrac{10x -x}{6}$ $k = \dfrac{9x}{6}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 3: $k = \dfrac{3x}{2}$